


Baby Blues

by hereismyhappyplace



Series: Baby Time! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Papa Iwa-chan, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Post Mpreg, Slightly Insecure Oikawa, body issues, established marriage, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: “Looks like Mommy’s in a bad mood huh, Taichi?”Or just another day in the Iwaizumi household with Papa Hajime taking good care of his two favorite people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: an iwaoi fic where oikawa had a baby like 6 months ago and he's got stretch marks and wider hips and thicker thighs and he's so insecure about it that he doesn't want to go to the school reunion because of how different he looks

“Agh! This one doesn’t fit either…!”

Even from the kitchen, Hajime can hear the commotion going on from across the house. The sounds of drawers opening and shutting, of feet trampling across the floor—Hajime has never been more thankful until now that Tooru managed to convince him to buy a house together. He’s pretty sure they’d have received several noise complaints by now if they still lived in their old apartment.

“Looks like Mommy’s in a bad mood huh, Taichi?” He speaks to the little bundle nestled in the crook of his arm, eyes flickering down to a smaller pair with a familiar shade of hazel staring right back at him.

Little fists move in a flurry and Hajime watches a smile slowly creep its way across the tiny cherubic face, a sweet reminder of whose facial structure their baby took after while watching one of Tooru’s smiles spread across his little face. Taichi makes a couple of babbling sounds, happy to see his father’s attention focused on him and Hajime keeps talking to him even while he’s stirring the pot of boiling water on the stove, filled with different assortments of baby items that Tooru would have his head for if not sterilized properly.

“You don’t know this yet, but your mother can be very dramatic when things aren’t going his way. He’s in the bedroom right now, probably looking for some outfit for that stupid reunion we are going to—”

Hajime cuts himself off when he realizes he’s used what Tooru calls ‘the big no-no words’ and he looks down at the little baby bundled in his Godzilla onesie—it was Daddy’s turn to dress the baby of course—and he makes an solemn face down towards him. “Don’t tell your Mommy I said that, okay?”

Taichi shoves a fist in his mouth in response and Hajime figures that’s a good enough answer.

The alpha returns to the pot in front of him, alternating his son back and forth in each arm as each one grows too tired to hold. (The fact that he was ambidextrous was another thing he was very thankful for as he switched between stirring with both hands.)

Just about the time that he was finally done with sanitizing, little sniffles could be heard from the tiny head rested in the gap of his neck and shoulder. Quickly, Hajime turned off the burner and slid the pot over to the cooler side, pulling back his son when he had both hands free and holding him in front of him so he could check over him. Small little tears made their way down his chubby cheeks and Hajime knew all too well the view of the crying face before him.

“Looks like you got your Mother’s ugly crying face too…” He jokes as he leans forward to sniff at Taichi’s diaper, knowing that those fat little tears could only mean one of two things.

When he doesn’t smell the pungent need for a diaper change, he knows exactly where to bring his infant son next. He half wishes he’d prepared a bottle beforehand so he didn’t have to face the current turmoil going on his bedroom, but the sudden waft of an anxious scent has him powering towards his omega in the other room without a second thought, stopping only briefly to press a pacifier into Taichi’s mouth to try and appease him.

When he arrives at the bedroom door, it’s already partially ajar and all he has to do is reach out and push it open, revealing to him the absolute chaos that’s become their room.

Clothes are strung about everywhere, covering the floor, the bed, oozing out of the dresser and trailing into the bathroom, a large pile resting in front of the full-length mirror and every single one of them being Tooru’s.

Tooru who was currently sitting on the corner of their king-sized bed, eyes boring to the mess on the floor like it’s personally offended him. The omega looks up the second Hajime fully steps into the room, taking in his husband holding their child before noticing the little pools of tears sliding down his little pup’s face. The alpha watches him stand up with a start, face twisting and arms already outstretch to take Taichi into his own. Hajime gives him away carefully, easing him off into his mother’s hold.

And with Taichi passed off, that’s when Hajime can take in the state of his omega’s attire—or lack of attire really.

His omega who was only dressed in a matching set of pastel pink bra and panties, a bra that is quick to be clipped off when Tooru realizes what their son needs. He pulls Taichi up to his swollen breast, letting him latch on and make himself comfortable in his mother’s arms before Tooru moves to lay down on the bed, propping himself up against several pillows and relaxing to the sound of his baby’s soft suckles.

Hajime moves to lie down next to them moments later, cuddling to Tooru’s open side and tucking the other’s head beneath his chin, relishing in his soft sigh as he fully relaxes into his hold. He can still smell little tinges of anxiety surrounding his lover, but the longer the three of them lay together the more it starts to dissipate.

It’s just long enough that Taichi’s belly fills with what he’d been after and he falls into a deep enough sleep that Tooru can go place him in the nursery, clicking the baby monitor on and cracking the door behind him as he leaves to go join his alpha back in their bed. He clicks the monitor sitting on the nightstand before he cuddles back into Hajime’s hold. The alpha is quick to circle his arms around the other’s waist, running his fingers through the curls of his hair when Tooru’s head tucks neatly back under his chin.

It’s quiet for a moment, both alpha and omega content enough with each other’s presence to not have to fill the silence with mindless chatter. That is until Tooru snorts against his neck, fully laughing when Hajime does nothing but quirk an eyebrow down at his husband.

“What’s so funny?” He asks after a minute or so of listening to Tooru try and stifle his giggling, feeling those warm puffs of breath against his neck and trying to keep himself from smiling along with his snickering partner.

“You—ah—you put our son in that stupid onesie…!” Tooru breaks into another round of unfiltered giggles and Hajime can’t find a mean bone in him to try and stop the others laughter.

“Taichi liked it!” He defends, smiling when he hears his husband snort again in a manner that’s probably more sarcastic than actual laughter. “He did! Let me put it on without any fuss, even carried around his matching plush until we had to go change his diaper.”

Tooru pulls his head back far enough so that he can meet Hajime’s gaze fully, brow lifted in that amuse way whenever he was teasing someone—usually Hajime—and he reaches up to tap on the tip of his alpha’s nose, laughing once more at the way his face scrunches in response. “I believe you, honey.”

“Yeah? You wouldn’t have to ‘believe’ me if you had just come out to look when I told you to. You’re lucky I took lots of pictures!”

At the accusation, Tooru’s face twists and he presses back into the crook of his husband’s neck.

“M’sorry.” He murmurs softly.

Hajime instantly goes back to stroking the other’s hair, not liking the sudden change in mood or scent. He has an idea what all of this—the mess, the stomping, the mini-moodswings—was about, but he still decides to play it safe just in case.

“What have you been doing in here?” He asks, quickly tacking on, “I doubt you sitting in here with no clothes on was a gift to me, even if I am really enjoying it…”

He trails of by running his hand down the curve of his lover’s side, happy to at least get a small smile pressed against his neck from his omega. Tooru lets him rub along the exposed skin of his side, moving across until he reaches his lower back and starts rubbing soothing patterns there. The omega lets out a happy sigh, nosing further into the other’s neck until he can press several light kisses to the bond mark he left on his husband many years ago. In response, Hajime makes his own happy growl, leaning to mimic similar movements over Tooru’s own mark, licking over it a few times just to hear his partner purr.

They keep like that for a while, nosing and kissing, licking and rubbing over each other in a way that starts to border from comforting in to sexual. Just before Hajime can think about doing something with the slight interest starting to stir in his gut, Tooru suddenly pulls back and pins him with a look that he can’t quite grasp.

He doesn’t leave him in the dark very long though, Hajime watches him pull his bottom lip in like he does when he’s worried before finally voicing his doubts. “Iwa-chan…do you, um—do you think I’m…? Ugh! God this is so stupid…”

Tooru gnaws on the loose skin of his lip and the alpha vaguely wonders if his mate has noticed the slip in using his old nickname. They’ve spent too many years married for them not to call each other by their first names, Tooru only using his childish name whenever he was really bothered over something. He chooses not to comment on it though, leaning over instead to kiss over his mates bond mark again to try and ease that gathering tension out of his shoulders, hopefully enticing him into trying to speak more. “Anything that bothers you is not stupid; you know you can tell me anything, Tooru. I will never judge you for it.”

He can feel the tickle of brown curls against his neck as the omega shakes his head, letting out an almost exasperated sound. “You are almost too perfect, you know that? Such a understanding, caring husband you are.”

“I’ll be an even better one when you tell me what’s wrong so I help you.”

Tooru deflates against him, aura of trying to act like everything was fine leaving with his innate ability to talk himself out of most situations—a skill that hadn’t worked on him since they were children, the omega knowing full well that he couldn’t trick his best friend with that gimmick. The man in his arms cuddles closer, practically hiding in the crook of his neck and Hajime allows it knowing that he doesn’t need to see his face to gauge his emotions.

“That reunion…” He starts and the alpha has to repress an ‘I knew it’ as he tries to remain silent and let his omega continue. “I don’t think…I don’t think we should go.”

“Not that I care if we do or don’t, but I think I deserve to know why we aren’t. You seemed pretty ecstatic about receiving that invitation.”

He isn’t stupid; the complete disarray of their living space is inkling enough of a _why_ Tooru suddenly doesn’t want to go made very obvious, but he knows his husband better than to not let him try and talk it out. Sometimes he couldn’t see past his own emotions long enough and left himself with plenty of regrets later when he could finally rationalize things. So Hajime prods him gently, rubbing him with tender touches and placing soft kisses, trying not to be hurt by the involuntary tension in his mate’s posture whenever he ran over a troubled area.

Tooru murmurs something quietly into his neck and Hajime has to let out a questioning hum to get him to repeat himself. When he does, his voice is brimming with anxiousness and a bit too choked for Hajime’s liking. “I _said_ that I…don’t want our classmates to see me like this…all soft and chunky like.”

“Chunky? The hell you mean chunky? You don’t even have a belly anymore!”

The omega huffs and sits straight up, looking the alpha dead in the eye, a silent fury swirling behind his stare. “That doesn’t mean my thighs aren’t ginormous! That my hips aren’t huge and my butt fat as hell! I might not have a belly now, but I still have these big, gross stretchmarks all over me! I mean—I _know_ that nobody is going to see those, but god…I look nothing like I used to back in high school…”

He trails off with a garbled sound and Hajime can see the telling signs of tears brimming in the corner of his eyes.

He almost doesn’t know what to say, almost shocked by the fact that Tooru’s held onto these sorts of insecurities for this long and he never even noticed. It’s unintentional, but when he gets over his initial surprise, Hajime heaves out a heavy sigh.

 “Stretchmarks, huh? That’s the reason why you don’t want to go? Over a couple of stretchmarks?”

He doesn’t mean to say it like that, knowing how his high-strung mate will react to it—he’s usually more tactful in handling his omega’s self-doubts when he’s this upset over something. Hajime sees the flash of hurt cross his partners face, sees the twist of a frown and the way he almost looks betrayed by his alpha’s harsh words. He watches his chest puff out and pout pull on his wobbling lip, a scathing retort just on the tip of his tongue—

He doesn’t give Tooru a chance to speak before he’s pushing himself up and dragging his omega into his lap, making sure to look him straight in the eye as he adds his next bit.

“You see stretchmarks? I see proof of a warrior—a reminder that my strong, fearless mate carried our big, healthy pup all the way to term. That your body carried such precious life within it so carefully that it needed to leave a couple of keepsakes so neither of us ever forgot what an amazing job you did.

I don’t know how many times I’ve had to tell you how much I enjoy seeing your body like this—your big thighs and that round ass drive me absolutely _crazy_ every time I see you. Makes me want to put another pup in you if I didn’t already know you’d maim me for it.”

It’s not at its fullest, but it gets him the small smile he’s looking for and that’s enough for Hajime to keep going. “You _are_ different Tooru! Of course you look nothing like you did back in high school; you’ve grown so much since then! You graduated college top of your class, opened your own business—you teach kids everyday how to play a sport that they and you love! You carried our son for godsakes! Our heavy three kilos gorilla son who dwarfed every single baby in that delivery room!”

“Do _not_ refer to our son as a gorilla!” Tooru cuts in, smile pulling too big at the edges of his lips for him to actually seem offended.

“Why wouldn’t I call my son like that? He takes after his father of course!” Hajime hits his chest, not being able to help the small lit of pride in his tone.   

Tooru rolls his eyes and those brimming tears spill down his cheeks. Hajime is quick to wipe them away, thumbing across the curve of his cheeks, earning himself a watery laugh.

He gives his mate a couple of minutes to calm down, allowing him to suck in a couple of shaky breaths and get some of his emotions in check before he cups his face in his head and leans forward so that their foreheads are touching. He tries to emit what he hopes is a soothing scent before he blinks his eyes open again and meets Tooru’s big, chocolate orbs. “Even if you don’t believe me, even if you can’t find yourself as irresistibly gorgeous as I do, try to cut yourself some slack, okay? You just had our son like what—six months ago? Give your body a chance—not everyone is a cross-fit fanatic that deadlifts their toddler while they are trying to do the dishes. Most mothers’ keep a little weight on until their bodies are sure they don’t need it anymore. That’s natural, Tooru.”

He watches the omega scrunch his nose. He can see how his logic is reaching his husband and how Tooru _knows_ he’s right and frankly isn’t too happy about it. He leans in to give him a quick peck, holding it long enough that Tooru can’t linger in his thoughts for too long before pulling back and giving him a crooked-smile.

As an afterthought he adds, “You probably shouldn’t even worry about trying losing it anyways, it’s not going to be too much longer before I put another kid back in you. Taichi’s going need a little brother to teach him responsibility.”

Tooru actually _pushes_ him down for that. Climbing over him and resting in his lap, making Hajime groan at the sudden friction on his groin. “And who exactly gave you permission to have another baby without my consent?”

He doesn’t miss the quirk of lips nor does he miss the brightness brought back into his eyes. “You did when you let me into the bedroom only dressed in these.”

Hajime thumbs at the band of his panties before pulling them and let them snap back against his hips.

Tooru tries his best to muffle his whimper, but Hajime is too skilled in picking up on even the tiniest of his husband’s noises. He easily moves so that he can flip them over, resting the omega carefully beneath him and scooting so that he was nestled comfortably in between his legs. The alpha glides his hands along all of the exposed, silky, soft skin before him, making sure to give amble attention to the width of his thighs and the curve of his round cheeks.

“Shall I give you another reason to keep all of this beautiful addition for me? Give those classmates of ours something to marvel at when we tell them that you’ll be carrying our _second_ child?”

Tooru’s sultry gaze is enough to have Hajime leaning forward in his embrace, lips parting and head tilting so he could capture those delicious ones in between his teeth—

A loud, sharp cry suddenly pierces the room and the two of them don’t even have to look to know the baby monitor is lighting up full-blast.

Tooru looks up, coy smiling curling its way across his features. “Sounds like someone might need a diaper change~!”

Hajime gives a smile of his own. “Good things it’s not my turn to change it.”

He watches his mate’s smile curl even more, eyebrows rising in an amused expression. “But isn’t it _Daddy’s_ day with the baby? Doesn’t that mean that _Daddy_ is going to take care of _everything_ today?”

The alpha opens his mouth to retort but quickly closes it when he has nothing to respond with. He quickly accepts his fate, knowing better than to try and think of an argument as he pulls himself off of his mate and heads towards the door.

He pauses just before he reaches the door frame, peering back to look at his husband still resting on the bed. “Tooru?”

“Hmm?” He hums back cheerily, obviously thrilled in getting to skip out on diaper duty.

“I’m going to get Taichi changed and dressed, probably wash us both in the bath while we wait for you to clean the room.”

Tooru cuts him of with an affronted whine, clearly displeased with the idea of cleaning the bedroom alone. Hajime ignores him and continues, “Make sure to find something warm to wear. It’s supposed to be cold today and I don’t need you whining while we are trying to walk around and shop.”

“Shop…?” Tooru’s head tilts curiously to the side, eyes widening when realization dawns on him.

He jumps up excitedly and looks at his husband with starry-eyes. “Does that mean…?!”

Hajime half shrugs. “The least I can do is buy you a nice outfit. We got to look our best for the reunion, yeah?”

He sees the flicker of hesitation cross his lover’s face and Hajime wonders if it’s too soon to press the issue—they have a week before they have to respond to their invitation. They have more time to try and ease Tooru into the idea of going—

A big smile pulls across the omega’s lips and Tooru cocks his hips to the side, putting a hand on his hip dramatically as he flips his fringe out of his eyes. “Of course, silly Hajime! How could I not show up and dazzle my fans with my devilishly handsome looks!”

Hajime turns on his heel and leaves the room without a word, already questioning how much he was going to regret convincing his husband to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon giving me an excuse to write badass dad!Iwaizumi and absolutely fab mom!Oikawa? Don't mind if I do. ♡♡♡


End file.
